


Sweet Semplicity

by cherryontop



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facial Shaving, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Whump, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: Nice domestic moment in a hero's, or a anti-hero's, or a reporter-in-a-relationship-with-people-with-risky-jobs's life.





	Sweet Semplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).




End file.
